new_smash_bros_lawl_originfandomcom-20200214-history
Bender
Entrance Smooth Entry Bender lands on the stage while smoking a cigar, saying "I'm back, baby!" Special Moves Neutral B: Robotic Belch Bender will take out a beer bottle and start drinking it, as a meter fills behind him. You will keep drinking until you press B again, fill the meter or shield/roll. If you press B with the meter full, Bender will belch a massive flame that deals plenty of damage and knockback. In the air, the flame will also shoot Bender in the opposite direction he's facing. During the belch animation, Bender will have superarmor. If the belch is not used 15 seconds after the charge, or if Bender takes too much damage while he has the charge active, he will lose it. Side B: Curse of the Were-Car Bender turns into the Were-Car (dealing 5% to himself) and dashes forwards, burying any opponents in his path. As the Were-Car, Bender gets armor up to 10%, although his hurtbox becomes bigger. You can hold down B to charge the dash, making the move deal knockback instead and giving Bender super armor as he charges. If Bender charges the move for too long, he'll revert back to his usual form and get 10% of extra damage. In the air, Bender quickly boosts forwards to deal damage to airborn opponents, and can bury grounded opponents if he lands on them. A few seconds after using the move in the air, Bender will untransform. Up B: Heavy Lift Bender uses a pair of metallic wings to give himself a lift either upwards, although he can also slightly angle his direction upon startup. If Bender gets in contact with an opponent as he's flying, he'll pick them up and toss them once he reaches the maximum height of his flight. By default he'll throw them downwards, but you can angle said throw the same was as the initial flight. This throw is a kill move at higher percents. The downside is that this move is very easy to gimp, making it a poor recovery. Down B: Auto-Destruct When you hold down B, Bender does a pose, starts glowing and shaking and says "Entering Auto-Destruct Sequence" in a robotic tone. After doing this (if he is not interrupted by being hit), a countdown will appear over his head and count down starting from 10. During the countdown, Bender gets a speed boost, allowing him to chase the opponents much more easily. Once the number reaches 0, Bender will explode, dealing massive damage to both himself and anybody hit by the explosion. This move will kill at almost all percents, and there is no way to stop the countdown once it starts. Final Smash: Benderama Bender considerately grows in size and flies off the stage. You gain control of Bender's shadow, which grows bigger and bigger as Bender falls back down to the stage. After a while, the giant Bender will fall over where the shadow is, dealing a lot of damage to anyone under him, and Bender will then go back to his normal size. Land exactly where an opponent is, and they will get buried. KO Sounds *KO Sound 1: "Ow!" *KO Sound 2: *gibberish* *Star KO Sound: *screams* Taunts *Up Taunt: *laughs* *Up Taunt (using it twice): "Oh wait, you're serious. Let me laugh even harder" *laughs harder* *Side Taunt: *points at his ass* "Bite my shiny metal ass!" *Down Taunt: "Compare your lives to mine and then kill yourselves!" Victory Poses/Losing Pose *Option 1: *laughs maniacally* *Option 2: "I'm unstoppable!" *his arms fall off and looks at them* *Option 3: *laughs* "Sucker" *Lose Pose: *broken on the floor* Category:90's Category:Male Category:UnHuman Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Futurama Category:Bait-and-Punish Category:Youtube Poop Category:Mexican Category:Playable Character Category:Lawl Soul Category:Anti-Hero Category:Adults Category:Grappler